California Academy of Dance Season 1
by SwaagieHeartz-Anime Rulez
Summary: There are those gifted in the arts. Painting, drawing, writing, and more. But at this school, it's all about the dance. This is a NaruHina with other pairings 2! Oh and I decided not to do everything in one story!
1. The Begining of A Challenge for a Hyuga

Halo my peoples! Today I wanna introduce this brand new story to you all. Hope you like. Inspiration is so awesome. I was like: Oh D! I can't believe it! Jot it down before you lose the idea! Like I said before I hope you enjoy.

Academy of Dance

Chapter 1

Finally coming to a halt, the female exited her keys from her purse and put them in the keyhole to her home. "Father is finally going to tell me the news." She said to herself in pure excitement. Entering her home, she exhaled deeply and set her bag on a nearby counter.

"Hinata, is that you entering?" Another woman's voice was heard as Hinata walked through the empty hall to the kitchen. When making her way into the room, her nose was greeted with the pleasant smell of caramel. Her nanny while her father was away, Mrs. Perez, was a Hispanic American that had come over from El Salvador do to the lack of work.

"Yes" was her shy answer. She never really talked much. While watching her sit at the kitchen counter a smile crept across the nanny's face. "Your father called to say you got into the academy." Hearing a glass drop, which was the reaction she wasn't hoping for, Mrs. Perez turned to face a dumbfounded Hinata Hyuga.

"I what?" Hinata asked in surprise. Mrs. Perez was usually more enthusiastic when she said good news. "Your father called to say you got in the academy. Your letter came to him earlier while at work and since he wasn't going to be home until late tonight, he told me to tell you." After a moment of silence, they both squealed with joy. Hinata ran into Mrs. Perez's arms and they jumped up and down in a circle in a hug full of happiness.

After the hug, Mrs. Perez straightened her white apron and pulled her hair back into the bun it had been in before. Regaining her composure, she spoke once more.

Hinata cleared her throat and then a smile spread on her face. "So when do I leave?" Hinata asked with pure joy. Mrs. Perez sighed. She was so excited that the hug had worn her out. Quickly answering Hinata and her unforgotten question, she stated: "First thing next Monday. That gives you and Hanabi all week to go shopping and such." The smile Hinata had had faded into anger as she thought of her sister. Her sister, the previous spoken of Hyuga was an immature childish brat in her mind. She never took anything serious. All she thought of was partying and boys. Make up never slipped her mind but anything with a long sentence went through one ear and out the other. Well, maybe Hinata had added a bit of exaggeration on the last part but to her, her sister was immature. She had dated every guy at her old school. Well almost. Minus the "losers", "geeks", and "nerds".

"What do you mean me and Hanabi?" Hinata had a bad attitude right now. Mrs. Perez could tell from the anger and disappointment in her voice.

"Hinata you heard what I said. Look, this will teach her some responsibility. Your father spoiled her a lot. That's all. You're going to be nice to her right?" Mrs. Perez asked in a firm but nice tone as she patted the angry sister's shoulder. Putting the caramel Ice cream on the counter, Mrs. Perez faced Hinata once more. "Yea, I guess… I mean, she is my sister. After all, I should be happy for her…" Hinata trailed off and looked out the window over the sink.

"Si. You should be. I am very excited for the both of you. Remember though. It's an academy. You won't be seeing us for a while. I want you to know to stay away from all the men, err…boys. Don't get comfortable or cocky. The discipline there is very strict. And have fun dear." Mrs. Perez finally said something that wasn't so harsh. Hinata had regained her priceless smile and walked out of the kitchen with a spring in her step.

In the room of the tired female, Hinata jumped on her bed and shortly after getting comfortable, dozed off and dreamed of her new life at the academy.

A week had went by in a flash and with the weekend ending, Hinata and her sister found themselves waving goodbye to their father and Mrs. Perez to aboard the plane to the academy. Happily sighing, Hinata got comfortable in her seat and let her Justin Timberlake music blast as loudly as it could from her earphones. Ignoring her sister's request to use her phone, Hinata was forced to open her resting eyes and face her ticked off sister.

"CAN I USE YOUR PHONE PLEASE!" She asked for the second time. Hanabi had balled her fists and awoke all of the sleeping people on the plane.

"Awake all passengers! Thank you for the following yelling female. We have come to our destination. Please make sure you have everything you boarded with and thank you very much for flying with American Aircraft!"

Hanabi deeply blushed in slight embarrassment. Hinata handed Hanabi her phone and grunted before exiting the plane that had reached its destination.

Outside, the weather was more than gorgeous. There were tons of palm trees and Hinata and Hanabi looked like two New Yorkers walking around with tons of luggage.

In a car

The blonde watched the two females walk down the pavement with a lot of trouble. He laughed at the one who appeared to be the older sister. He had to admit she was more than right up his street. Knowing he had a girlfriend though, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to stare while she was right there in the passenger's seat. She was just so gorgeous. Him, being the sensitive player pulled over to where they were and rolled his window down.

"You both look like you could use a ride." Hinata ignored his presence and kept walking but soon realized Hanabi wasn't behind her at all. "Of course cutie! My sister here has been avoiding all the taxi's we've seen. She's so independent. But now we are looking like a bunch of idiots walking down the street carrying luggage. Could you give us a lift?" Hanabi and her flirting were not left unnoticed to the pink haired teenage girl sitting next to the blonde boy.

"Look I'd love to. I seriously would but, not unless I could give you're sis a ride as well." He turned to Hinata and she rolled her eyes. A smirk came upon his face and as Hinata had saw, he was being a flirt with his girlfriend or whoever the girl was right in front of her face. He was probably aware of it too. He was pretty excited about this one. "Fine. Whatever. You just better not be pulling anything on us. " She got into the backseats of the car with a squealing Hanabi and they pulled off.

Hinata looked out the window as the wind picked up in her hair. Naruto looked at her through his rear view mirror and smiled. She saw him eyeing her and rolled her eyes once again. Deciding she was going to be fun to mess with, he stared her up and down before coming across a folded paper with the words California Dance Academy for Future Dancers.

"Oh, so that's where I'll be taking you both." He finally spoke breaking the long silence.  
"Excuse me?" Hinata hadn't understood the blonde's previous statement.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Naruto. You and you're sister here are going to the California Dance Academy for Future Dancers .I and my girlfriend Sakura also attend." The pink haired girl had seemed to be asleep. Hinata hadn't dozed off yet since she hadn't trusted the blonde boy Naruto.

"Yea. We are going there. Oh, I'm Hinata and this is my sister Hanabi." Hinata introduced. She didn't know why she had a weird feeling about this guy.

They had finally pulled up on campus after a long hour and Hinata froze in her seat. Looking at where she would be staying for a while, she smiled.

"Welcome to California Dance Academy for Future Dancers."

Well that's about it right now. I mean, I am seriously looking forward to the future chappies of this story. I know this might not be the greatest introduction to a story in the world but bear with me 'Kay? Seriously though, how did I do? Tell me in a review!

Thanks! Oh and Rated T in future chappies! Well, that's all I can give you for now!

Bye!

Y.O.L.O-chan


	2. Becoming a Dancer

**Hey peeps back for a second chapter. Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted, or reeved. U all r the greatest and 4 real, get ready 4 a brand new chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Where we last left off…**

In a car

The blonde watched the two females walk down the pavement with a lot of trouble. He laughed at the one who appeared to be the older sister. He had to admit she was more than right up his street. Knowing he had a girlfriend though, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to stare while she was right there in the passenger's seat. She was just so gorgeous. Him, being the sensitive player pulled over to where they were and rolled his window down.

"You both look like you could use a ride." Hinata ignored his presence and kept walking but soon realized Hanabi wasn't behind her at all. "Of course cutie! My sister here has been avoiding all the taxi's we've seen. She's so independent. But now we are looking like a bunch of idiots walking down the street carrying luggage. Could you give us a lift?" Hanabi and her flirting were not left unnoticed to the pink haired teenage girl sitting next to the blonde boy.

"Look I'd love to. I seriously would but, not unless I could give you're sis a ride as well." He turned to Hinata and she rolled her eyes. A smirk came upon his face and as Hinata had saw, he was being a flirt with his girlfriend or whoever the girl was right in front of her face. He was probably aware of it too. He was pretty excited about this one. "Fine. Whatever. You just better not be pulling anything on us. " She got into the backseats of the car with a squealing Hanabi and they pulled off.

Hinata looked out the window as the wind picked up in her hair. Naruto looked at her through his rear view mirror and smiled. She saw him eyeing her and rolled her eyes once again. Deciding she was going to be fun to mess with, he stared her up and down before coming across a folded paper with the words California Dance Academy for Future Dancers.

"Oh, so that's where I'll be taking you both." He finally spoke breaking the long silence.

"Excuse me?" Hinata hadn't understood the blonde's previous statement.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Naruto. You and you're sister here are going to the California Dance Academy for Future Dancers .I and my girlfriend Sakura also attend." The pink haired girl had seemed to be asleep. Hinata hadn't dozed off yet since she hadn't trusted the blonde boy Naruto.

"Yea. We are going there. Oh, I'm Hinata and this is my sister Hanabi." Hinata introduced. She didn't know why she had a weird feeling about this guy.

They had finally pulled up on campus after a long hour and Hinata froze in her seat. Looking at where she would be staying for a while, she smiled.

"Welcome to California Dance Academy for Future Dancers."

The raven couldn't help but smile. Her sister however, ruined the moment with annoying squealing. That, woke up the pinkette and made her choke on her slobber, made Naruto cover his delicate ears and made Hinata yell and get out the car.

"GOD! SHUT UP!" Naruto admired the oldest for her short temper. 'She looks so attractive when she's yelling.' He thought to himself. His girlfriend, noticing he was in another dimension, called his name, which snapped him out of his trance. Naruto licked his lips and smirked at the girl. She had began to turn him on.

"Do you need any help?" He finally broke Hinata's focus on her luggage and she dropped two of her favorite cheetah print bags on the ground. Hanabi stopped as well to notice the weird staring contest between the blonde and her sister.

"Hina!" Naruto blinked his eyes twice and Hinata turned to see who had used her nickname. It was her favorite cousin Neji. He ran up to her and gave her a hug. When breaking he smiled at Hanabi and gave her a hug as well before looking at all of his friends and family.

"Oh! So you're Neji's cousin… How nice!" Sakura gave Neji a fake smile before turning to Hanabi and Hinata and giving them both glares.

"Yep. I haven't seen them since I left to join this prison." Neji sighed as he looked around, admiring the cloudless sky.

"Well, that's great! Well look. Since you are both new, Naruto and I will take your luggage for you. You both go ahead and go see the dean. She's gonna give you guys your room numbers. Have fun!" Sakura waved to the three Hyuga's as they set off to find the dean.

When noticing they were out of sight, Sakura turned to Naruto with crossed arms and a pissed off expression on her face.

"So, don't think I haven't noticed you've been acting strange ever since we picked up the chicks. I don't like her. If she's taking you away from me, she's no friend of mine." Naruto looked at her with sadness and a bit of amusement. She was so insecure; she had took the time to look at his actions toward the new girl and her sister. "Come on Sakura baby! I don't like her like that. Give her a chance, I mean she's new! How would she be taking me away from you?" He asked. She did have a point. The Hyuga had turned him on, and she did come up in his brain more times than any other female had in years. She was beautiful.

"You said the same thing about Karin. " The blonde rolled his eyes. She couldn't possibly be bringing that crap up again.

"Karin was a quickie. Plus, that was a long time ago. I have you. I don't want anybody else. You are so special to me babe." Smiling, Sakura left signaling Naruto would be the one carrying all the luggage inside.

Inside the office of the dean

"Alright you two. You, Hanabi are room 108 with Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Karin. Shikamaru is a male and Karin is a female. Watch out for them both." Hanabi's face went form excitement to disgust.

"Ms. Hyuga the first, I will be assigning you to Sakura, Temari, and Ino's room 101." The raven sighed in sadness. Not the pink haired one. That's the one that shot her the stupid glare. Hanging her head down, she and Hanabi both thanked the dean and they exited. "Oh and Ms. Hyuga?" The dean called after Hinata. Don't worry honey. Sakura is not as bad as you think." The blonde dean smiled making the Hyuga smile. Then, the dean's smile faded and was left blank. "She's worse. Have a nice day!"

Hinata fully exited the office closing the door behind her. "Welcome to my life." She muttered under her breath. Walking away, she held her head down, hoping the dean was only joking.

Okay! Well. That's all 4 right now. So busy doing other stuff. Alright peeps! Tell me how you liked this chapter! I make chapters in my free time. And I know you're like: why would Naruto ever choose to go out with Karin? She's a slut. Ikr. It's just that things afre diiferent in this.

Bah-Bye!

Y.O.L.O-chan


	3. Hardly Still the New Girls

Back again dudes. So the second chapter was OK. In my opinion, it sucked. But hey! I'm not saying that means this next chapter will stink. So without further ado! Where we last left off!

Chapter 3

Inside the office of the dean

"Alright you two. You, Hanabi are room 108 with Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Karin. Shikamaru is a male and Karin is a female. Watch out for them both." Hanabi's face went form excitement to disgust.

"Ms. Hyuga the first, I will be assigning you to Sakura, Temari, and Ino's room 101." The raven sighed in sadness. Not the pink haired one. That's the one that shot her the stupid glare. Hanging her head down, she and Hanabi both thanked the dean and they exited. "Oh and Ms. Hyuga?" The dean called after Hinata. Don't worry honey. Sakura is not as bad as you think." The blonde dean smiled making the Hyuga smile. Then, the dean's smile faded and was left blank. "She's worse. Have a nice day!"

Hinata fully exited the office closing the door behind her. "Welcome to my life." She muttered under her breath. Walking away, she held her head down, hoping the dean was only joking.

When finding her room, she knocked lightly on the door hoping that when someone answered, it wouldn't be Sakura. "Yea?" She heard a females voice and prayed it wouldn't be Sakura. "I am your new roommate. Hyuga Hinata." She stated. The door suddenly busted open and a blonde with pink rollers in her hair squealed in delight. "OMG! I have so much stuff to tell you! Temari! We have a new roommate! The Hyuga girl is here!" The blonde yelled. Being nice, Hinata smiled and looked at the other blonde who exited the bathroom with rollers in her hair of the same color. Walking in the room, she noticed it was messy and full of pictures, make up, there were four mirrors, each with one of the roommates names on it. There were plaques on the walls and a Justin Bieber poster with lipstick stains and a Selena Golmez poster with X's all over it. Laughing to her self, Ino smiled in excitement. "Well I'm Ino and this is Temari! Sakura's not here right now! But as soon as she gets here… you're gonna have a big surprise.

There was another knock at the door and Ino went to get it. When she opened it the happy spirit of the room was gone. "Yamanaka." Temari and Ino heard a voice say. "Namikaze." Ino greeted as the annoying blonde from earlier entered and stared the ticked off Hyuga directly in her eyes. "Naruto." Hinata crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Hinata." Naruto smirked in happiness. Ino widened her eyes as she noticed the intense staring contest that was between the two. Suddenly the door opened again and when Naruto noticed it was Sakura, he avoided all eye contact with Hinata.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here Hinata?" Sakura asked as she kissed Naruto's cheek. "Oh! I'm you're new roommate!" Hinata answered back with enthusiasm. There was a silence before Ino broke it. "Well welcome!" Ino hugged Hinata before Sakura said she had to go somewhere, said goodbye and left. When Ino made sure Sakura was gone, Temari and Ino faced the two teenagers who were doing the staring contest again. "So you two. What was that about?" Temari asked. Naruto smirked and looked at Hinata and she rolled her eyes. "The Hyuga just doesn't want to admit she like's me. That's all. She got jealous and couldn't keep her thoughts off me earlier." Naruto untruthfully spoke. Temari rolled her eyes at Naruto's statement. "I mean, I just met you. What would there be to like about you anyway? You're a jerk, a loser, and even if I wanted you as a boyfriend, as if, you have a girlfriend, dumba-" Hinata was cutoff prepared to cuss Naruto out when Sakura entered. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Naruto kissed Sakura goodbye and left the room. Ino and Temari stared at him as he left with evil in their eye. It didn't go unnoticed to Sakura.

"What happened?" She asked trying to figure out some information. There was an odd silence though with an extra case of suspicion lingering in the air.

In room 108

Hanabi had sighed as she knocked on the door thinking of the dean's warning. A boy with a pineapple looking hairdo in black gym shorts and no shirt revealing unbelievable muscle opened it slowly and blew smoke in her face. "May I help you?" He asked pissed off. "Yea. I'm your new roommate. Can I come in please?" He rolled his eyes as he let her in. She seemed unaffected by the smoke and entered. "You must be that new Hyuga brat. The dean warned you of Karin right?"

Hanabi nodded. She had to admit the guy was hot. He was really hot. But he probably had a girlfriend.

"So what do you major in Hyuga?" He asked as he sat back down on his bed. Hanabi looked to the right of his bed and fund it empty figuring it must be hers. "I major in ballet while my sister majors in hip-hop. I have to take ballet though too. " The boy smirked in amusement. "Yea. Ballet's lame. I'm Shikamaru by the way. You're uh, Hanabi right?" He asked acknowledging her. "Yea! Hey by any chance are you single?" He raised an eyebrow. "No." He stated with suspicion. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Yea, sure, why not." He said. She squealed loudly in happiness and tackled him on the bed.

A red head walked out the bathroom and sighed as she watched the two make out. "Um, okay." She blinked multiple times before walking back into the bathroom.

In room 523

Loud music was being played through stereo speakers as a blonde and a raven played a blasting Wii. "You two are idiots." The blonde paused the game and both of the boys turned their heads to the female voice. Naruto felt as if his day had lit up. There, standing before him, was the new girl. "Hey Hyuga." Naruto greeted. "Why are you in our dorm?" The raven asked ticked off before rolling his eyes. "Looking for Neji. Have you seen him?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at her. "He's in the bathroom with TenTen. I wouldn't bother though. They act like their glued together or something."

She sighed. "Well, um, I'll just wait." She walked over and snatched the controller out of Sasuke's hand. Noticing his score at Super Smash Bro's Brawl, she laughed. Naruto was beating him senseless. "Take the freaking pause button off so I can show this fool whose boss." Sasuke tapped Naruto and he took the pause off.

Moments later.

Naruto's mouth hung open wide as he realized his new rival had beaten him. It had been an hour. Neji had come out the bathroom flushed and said TenTen was fixing her self up. Hinata smiled as she grabbed Neji and gave Naruto an evil smile. "How did you…?" "Bye." She winked at the dumbfounded blonde and his friend. When the raven figured she had left he smirked at Naruto. "Is that the chick you were talking about?" Naruto sighed. "Yea…." Naruto fell back on the bed. "Dump Sakura. That's the type of chick you need." Naruto thought about that statement. 'Is he right?' He thought. 'I just met her. Nah, I don't want to start that player reputation again.' Hinata entered back into the room and sat on Naruto's bed. He looked at her and smirked. "Hey again!" She greeted. He had began staring at her again. She stared right back. It was something about his eyes that made her forget about the world around her.

Sasuke walked out the bathroom and smirked at his friend as he saw him staring into the Hyuga's eyes. "If I told Sakura about this she would kill you both." Naruto looked into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Hinata leaned back.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and the blushing Hyuga turned their heads to see it was only Hanabi. "Sakura wanted me to come and get you Hinata. She said there was a surprise waiting for you." Hinata rushed off the bed and walked quickly out the room grabbing Hanabi by her arm and the door quickly slammed.

"Dude… you were about to do something stupid. Be lucky it was only that girls sister and not Sakura." Naruto closed his eyes. "I know right?"

OKAY! Well that's about it since I really didn't know where to end this story. NaruHina now? As if! I mean, I was thinking about who I wanted at the door. HEEHEE! It was only Hanabi.

Bah-Bye!

Y.O.L.O-chan


	4. Couples and Everything of the Sort

**Felt like doing another chapter for this while it was popular so uh, yea. And happy 4th of July! So without anymore talk: Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

**In room 108**

Hanabi had sighed as she knocked on the door thinking of the dean's warning. A boy with a pineapple looking hairdo in black gym shorts and no shirt revealing unbelievable muscle opened it slowly and blew smoke in her face. "May I help you?" He asked pissed off. "Yea. I'm your new roommate. Can I come in please?" He rolled his eyes as he let her in. She seemed unaffected by the smoke and entered. "You must be that new Hyuga brat. The dean warned you of Karin right?"

Hanabi nodded. She had to admit the guy was hot. He was really hot. But he probably had a girlfriend.

"So what do you major in Hyuga?" He asked as he sat back down on his bed. Hanabi looked to the right of his bed and fund it empty figuring it must be hers. "I major in ballet while my sister majors in hip-hop. I have to take ballet though too. " The boy smirked in amusement. "Yea. Ballet's lame. I'm Shikamaru by the way. You're uh, Hanabi right?" He asked acknowledging her. "Yea! Hey by any chance are you single?" He raised an eyebrow. "No." He stated with suspicion. "Wanna be my boyfriend?" Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Yea, sure, why not." He said. She squealed loudly in happiness and tackled him on the bed.

A red head walked out the bathroom and sighed as she watched the two make out. "Um, okay." She blinked multiple times before walking back into the bathroom.

In room 523

Loud music was being played through stereo speakers as a blonde and a raven played a blasting Wii. "You two are idiots." The blonde paused the game and both of the boys turned their heads to the female voice. Naruto felt as if his day had lit up. There, standing before him, was the new girl. "Hey Hyuga." Naruto greeted. "Why are you in our dorm?" The raven asked ticked off before rolling his eyes. "Looking for Neji. Have you seen him?" Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other before looking back at her. "He's in the bathroom with TenTen. I wouldn't bother though. They act like their glued together or something."

She sighed. "Well, um, I'll just wait." She walked over and snatched the controller out of Sasuke's hand. Noticing his score at Super Smash Bro's Brawl, she laughed. Naruto was beating him senseless. "Take the freaking pause button off so I can show this fool whose boss." Sasuke tapped Naruto and he took the pause off.

Moments later.

Naruto's mouth hung open wide as he realized his new rival had beaten him. It had been an hour. Neji had come out the bathroom flushed and said TenTen was fixing her self up. Hinata smiled as she grabbed Neji and gave Naruto an evil smile. "How did you…?" "Bye." She winked at the dumbfounded blonde and his friend. When the raven figured she had left he smirked at Naruto. "Is that the chick you were talking about?" Naruto sighed. "Yea…." Naruto fell back on the bed. "Dump Sakura. That's the type of chick you need." Naruto thought about that statement. 'Is he right?' He thought. 'I just met her. Nah, I don't want to start that player reputation again.' Hinata entered back into the room and sat on Naruto's bed. He looked at her and smirked. "Hey again!" She greeted. He had began staring at her again. She stared right back. It was something about his eyes that made her forget about the world around her.

Sasuke walked out the bathroom and smirked at his friend as he saw him staring into the Hyuga's eyes. "If I told Sakura about this she would kill you both." Naruto looked into her eyes before leaning in for a kiss. Hinata leaned back.

"Hey guys!" Naruto and the blushing Hyuga turned their heads to see it was only Hanabi. "Sakura wanted me to come and get you Hinata. She said there was a surprise waiting for you." Hinata rushed off the bed and walked quickly out the room grabbing Hanabi by her arm and the door quickly slammed.

"Dude… you were about to do something stupid. Be lucky it was only that girls sister and not Sakura." Naruto closed his eyes. "I know right?"

In room 101

Hanabi opened the door and almost literally threw her sister inside the room. When realizing her sister had hit the ground, she helped her up. "SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE DORM!" The Hyuga smiled. She thought of this place as a cool home. Away from her father's judgment, and new girlfriends, her life was going to get better. Hinata walked in to face all her new "friends." A group of boys along with the blonde, the raven, and Hanabi's new boyfriend, entered and made the party even more live. "WELCMOME TO THE SCHOOL!" They all yelled at the same time. They each handed the new girls their gifts and smiled at them.

The two Hyuga's looked ate ach other with smiles on their faces.

In room 108

Karin sat looking at her self in the mirror and let her tears flow and hit the mirror. They trailed down to the edge and hit the carpet. She couldn't believe she was crying. Nothing had happened to her. This is how she felt every time somebody mentioned Naruto. She thought about how their relationship had ended over a mistake. It wasn't even her fault. She thought of how much fun he was having right now. He probably wasn't even thinking of her. She put her face into her pillow and cried. Unaware someone else was in the room, she said aloud: This isn't fair! Why did it have to happen to me?"

"What happened to you?" Karin gasped as she looked up and faced the blonde that she thought had hated her. He sat down on the bed next to her after closing the door behind him.

"Go away. I hate you." She threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Karin." Naruto playfully said as he threw the pillow back.

"Look, I don't think it would be a problem if I slept here tonight would it?" Karin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. He was always toying with people's emotions. "Cause I haven't seen you in a while. And I wanna talk to you. I miss you Kare-Bear." That's what he used to call her. What was he up to? "Yea, fine. But why can' t you stay in Sakura's room?" He smirked. "Cause I just don't want to." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "'Kay?" He asked. He was always messing things up.

"Well, I don't think I'd be hurting anyone. For only a night."

**OKAY! That is all for now! Yep, Karin and Naruto used to go out. I'll explain why next chapter. Classes start next chappie and so does the unexpected drama. NO NaruHina now. Are you insane?**

**Bah-Bye! Oh and thanks to everyone who reeved, faved, and alerted.**

**Peace!**

**Y.O.L.O-chan**


	5. I Know You Were There

**Hi. OMG. I'm like, so grateful for everyone and everything. Thank you to my inspiration. Peeps! 5th chapter! OMG. OMG. OMG.**

Chapter 5

In room 108

Karin sat looking at her self in the mirror and let her tears flow and hit the mirror. They trailed down to the edge and hit the carpet. She couldn't believe she was crying. Nothing had happened to her. This is how she felt every time somebody mentioned Naruto. She thought about how their relationship had ended over a mistake. It wasn't even her fault. She thought of how much fun he was having right now. He probably wasn't even thinking of her. She put her face into her pillow and cried. Unaware someone else was in the room, she said aloud: This isn't fair! Why did it have to happen to me?"

"What happened to you?" Karin gasped as she looked up and faced the blonde that she thought had hated her. He sat down on the bed next to her after closing the door behind him.

"Go away. I hate you." She threw a pillow at him. "Shut up Karin." Naruto playfully said as he threw the pillow back.

"Look, I don't think it would be a problem if I slept here tonight would it?" Karin raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. He was always toying with people's emotions. "Cause I haven't seen you in a while. And I wanna talk to you. I miss you Kare-Bear. I remember when we first met. I hated my life. And I'm still in that gang. I need you." That's what he used to call her. Kare-Bear. And he was still in that gang. What was he up to? "Yea, fine. But why can' t you stay in Sakura's room?" He smirked. "Cause I just don't want to." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "'Kay?" He asked. He was always messing things up.

"Well, I don't think I'd be hurting anyone. For only a night."

Karin had no idea what he was pulling but his sudden niceness to her wasn't unnoticed. "Naruto. I know you. What's the real reason you want to stay here tonight?" She crossed her arms and tried to give a strong expression. "I already told you. I miss you." He kissed her quickly on the lips and then went for her neck. "You have a girlfriend Naruto." He chuckled lightly. "But she's out with Sasuke tonight going shopping. Neji's with Hanabi ding something. Everyone else probably isn't going to be back until late anyway." He stopped and looked at her. Smiling, he went for her neck again and she was hesitant but let him proceed.

"I hate you." She laughed.

In room 101

Everybody had fallen asleep except for the new girl. Hinata never really got used to a place in a day. It always took at least three of four days. 'I wonder what that blonde idiot is up to.' She thought. 'WHY am I thinking about him?' She thought. 'He's a jerk! And I just met him today and I hate him.' The devilish side of her, the one in the back of her mind started thinking with her as well. 'But you have to admit he's hot. He's so HOT. Girl don't act like he's not. The raven was hot too. But the blonde was SMOKIN'!' The Hyuga smiled. Her mind had a point. The blonde was good looking. She was going to go see him! Yes!

In room 108

"Naruto! Naruto stop…" Karin trailed off. This had been going on for at least an hour now. They were kissing and talking. Laughing and kissing. He was cheating and enjoying every second.

She hit in the head and he moved laughing at her. "God Karin don't be so loud. " He smirked at her causing him to get hit again. Karin sighed. Looking at Naruto in the eyes, her happy expression changed to sadness. 'This is wrong Naruto. As much as I hate that pink haired brat, I can't do this to her." Naruto rolled his eyes and became cross-eyed for a second. "Karin to tell you the truth, Sakura is great but she's nothing I truly desire. "Karin turned away from him and he moved, wrapping his arms around her. "And I miss you." She laughed. "Yea? Then why don't you dump her?" She didn't know what to believe. He was just so unpredictable and was known as a very good liar. "Because I can't hurt her. Come on Karin. Please lets just do this on the D-low?" Karin turned back around to face him.

Outside room 108

Hinata walked down the hall with courage and the goal of getting to know her brand new rival. When finally getting to the door, she stopped thinking she heard voices. The door was cracked and things were quite suspicious. The only person she knew that was in the room was Karin.

Putting her eyes in the crack, she watched as her new rival cheated on his girlfriend with some red head.

Naruto got up and said he had to go somewhere. Hinata didn't catch that and stood there until she saw Naruto getting up. Trying to make her self-unnoticeable, she quietly jetted down the hall.

In room 101

Hinata exhaled deeply at the scene she had just saw. She was new and there was already a secret she knew. She couldn't just break things to Sakura. Poor her. And to think the Hyuga wanted to talk to that beast. She shook everything off and sighed. "So much for staying away from boys. Thanks a lot Mrs. Perez." She muttered as she got into her bed and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning…

"Hey you! Girl! Get up!" The blonde tried to shake the new girl out of a pleasant sleep. Class was soon and she was still catching z's? Unacceptable. "WTF?" She yelled. The Hyuga suddenly awoke yelling the popular acronym. Crossing her arms, the pink haired girl and the other blonde laughed at their friend. She had tried to awake the new girl… bad idea. "Get up! Class is in an hour." Sakura told her. Hinata sighed. 'Let the torture begin.' She thought.

Hip Hop-Room 88

"Alright. From the top. 5. 6. 7. 8." Hinata had become quite interested in the dance routine they had began doing. In the middle f the routine Naruto had busted in the doors looking flushed. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." He spoke tiredly. He caught his breath and got glares. He was probably out with some chick." Ino whispered to Hinata. 'In ways you don't believe.' Hinata thought to herself. "Alright Namikaze. Since I like you, you're excused." He nodded and walked to his position. Looking at his rival he mouthed: I know you were there. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright. I will be choosing your partners for an upcoming hip hop assignment. " Everyone except for the Hyuga knew what the teacher was talking about. "Uh, Kakashi sensei? What hip-hop assignment?"

Hinata got the courage to ask. "Oh! Yea. You. We are doing partner dancing. Girls get the solo. I will post the partners up at 1:00. Class dismissed." The final bell rung and everyone rushed to leave.

_**OKAY! SO AH! THAT'S IT 4 NOW! THANKS TO EVERYBODY! YOU ALL RULE! (Well, not as much as me.) I'm kidding. Thanks to everyone seriously. I will update whenever I can! Yea! You'll be able to go a little bit deeper into Naruto's life. AND WHY him and Karin went out! GOODBYE!**_

_**Y.O.L.O-chan**_


	6. Even Jerks Have Their Bad Days

**Hey again! Did you all miss me? Pretty sure you did!**

**Outside room 108**

**Chapter 6  
**

Hinata walked down the hall with courage and the goal of getting to know her brand new rival. When finally getting to the door, she stopped thinking she heard voices. The door was cracked and things were quite suspicious. The only person she knew that was in the room was Karin.

Putting her eyes in the crack, she watched as her new rival cheated on his girlfriend with some red head.

Naruto got up and said he had to go somewhere. Hinata didn't catch that and stood there until she saw Naruto getting up. Trying to make her self-unnoticeable, she quietly jetted down the hall.

In room 101

Hinata exhaled deeply at the scene she had just saw. She was new and there was already a secret she knew. She couldn't just break things to Sakura. Poor her. And to think the Hyuga wanted to talk to that beast. She shook everything off and sighed. "So much for staying away from boys. Thanks a lot Mrs. Perez." She muttered as she got into her bed and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning…

"Hey you! Girl! Get up!" The blonde tried to shake the new girl out of a pleasant sleep. Class was soon and she was still catching z's? Unacceptable. "WTF?" She yelled. The Hyuga suddenly awoke yelling the popular acronym. Crossing her arms, the pink haired girl and the other blonde laughed at their friend. She had tried to awake the new girl… bad idea. "Get up! Class is in an hour." Sakura told her. Hinata sighed. 'Let the torture begin.' She thought.

Hip Hop-Room 88

"Alright. From the top. 5. 6. 7. 8." Hinata had become quite interested in the dance routine they had began doing. In the middle f the routine Naruto had busted in the doors looking flushed. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." He spoke tiredly. He caught his breath and got glares. He was probably out with some chick." Ino whispered to Hinata. 'In ways you don't believe.' Hinata thought to herself. "Alright Namikaze. Since I like you, you're excused." He nodded and walked to his position. Looking at his rival he mouthed: I know you were there. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Alright. I will be choosing your partners for an upcoming hip hop assignment. " Everyone except for the Hyuga knew what the teacher was talking about. "Uh, Kakashi sensei? What hip-hop assignment?"

Hinata got the courage to ask. "Oh! Yea. You. We are doing partner dancing. Girls get the solo. I will post the partners up at 1:00. Class dismissed." The final bell rung and everyone rushed to leave.

In room 108

Hanabi and Shikamaru lay next to each other and sighed. Looking at Hanabi, Shikamaru pulled her closer and kissed her neck.

"Stop Shikamaru…" She trailed off. Karin walked into the room and shook her head. Those two never seized to not surprise her. How she wished that was she and Naruto. That's what used to be them… Before Sakura came into the picture.

In room 523

Naruto sat on his bed and exhaled deeply. Thinking of how he screwed up, he wondered about how many options he had left. Or, how many ways out there were. While pondering he didn't notice his rival enter the room. Hinata wondered where everyone else had went since he was the only one in the entire room.

She caught him staring at the wall. A boy's mind was very mysterious. What could possibly be on the wall that was that interesting?

"Hey brat." Naruto snapped his head toward her sarcastic greeting and smiled. "Hey." He didn't bother using any insult.

"Well, you seem quite different today. No insult?" She looked at him and after a moment, they both slightly chuckled.

'Nah. But what are you doing in here?" He hoped she wasn't going to blackmail him. The secret was just about out. Plus, her and Ino seemed to already be close friends and with Ino knowing, it probably wouldn't be much of a secret.

"I came to talk to you about last night. I wasn't spying on purpose. But now I see what a jerk you truly are." He rolled his eyes. "No! I'm serious. You're a total jerk. I can't believe yesterday I was actually going to come and see you. For a second, I thought you were cool." Naruto exhaled once again. He knew what he had done was wrong. "But the question is, why her? Why Karin?"

Naruto raised a brow.

"Sakura and Ino told me about her."

FlashBack

In room 101

"Hey Sakura? Check it out. Karin." Hinata also eyed where Ino was rudely pointing to. There, was a red headed girl with tight jeans and a light blue Aeropostale t-shirt. She wore black glasses and annoyingly popped her gum while reading The Hunger Games. "She's the school er… get around with boys type of chick. Slut basically."

Hinata laughed at her new blonde friend. Out of curiosity she wanted to know more. "Um, why do you say that Ino?" Ino and Sakura dramatically turned to Hinata and then added a dramatic gasp. "Karin? Naruto's disgusting ex-girlfriend has went out with almost every hot guy at this school. She stole the number one hot guy at this school away from me. Naruto Uzumaki!" Sakura banged her fist down on the table and became red in the face. This startled Ino and the new Hyuga as they laughed at her. Their friend was so absurd at times.

"Oh. She sounds pretty scary." Hinata sarcastically spoke. Ino and Hinata laughed and "I know right?" Sakura agreed. Hinata and Ino laughed even harder at their friend. Sakura was oblivious as to what was so funny.

FlashBack END

"Oh well, Karin and me had a past before I got here. So we hooked up here too." Hinata found this topic quite interesting. "What type of past?" Naruto looked down. "It's complicated." Piñata decided she wasn't going to be left in the dark. "Okay?"

Naruto looked up at her and his face became serious. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She nodded in response.

"Well, when I was little, my dad left to join the army and was killed when he went into war. My mom got on drugs and I was six. Too young to understand it all. Soon, we lost our house and grew upon the street. My adoptive brother, Deidara and I used to steal money from this old guy who would let us stay at his place with is wife when my mom went to her er… "job". Hinata had a curious expression as to what her job was. He noticed and licked his lips. "Gas station cashier." He continued. Hinata nodded once more. "One day my mom had came home with this guy. Deidara had began smoking and the guy and my mom began hitting on us and calling him useless. She sent him out to buy "candy" for hero one day. That was the last time I ever saw him. "My mom finally got a job at this guys house and he was rich. He treated me well. But my mom slept in the closet. He told her when to come out and when to go to sleep. If she disobeyed, he hit her. Or worse." Naruto trailed off and looked back at the wall. Hinata tried to wipe the falling tears out her eyes. They just kept falling. "You know, she always used to tell me that one day I would be something great. She put me in this school, and I haven't seen her since. My grandfather is paying for it all." Hinata tackled her rival into a hug. All of a sudden, he didn't seem like such a jerk. Mrs. Perez had always told her the only reason a man had no idea how to treat a lad was because they had no male father role in the house, or he was just stupid.

They just stayed there. Naruto looked down at her and smiled as a tear fell in her hair. He had never gotten too close to a girl before. HE noticed this one was different. And, even though the relationship had seemed a little rushed, somebody to trust was all he had ever asked for.

_**There you have it. Aww, poor Naruto. Next chapter will be the rival games! Hey, tell me what you thought. I mean, in the real series, he had a hard life anyway. Plus, my mom had Young and the Restless on so I sortah added a bit of that flavor!**_


	7. Lies Can Be Better When You Don't Say It

**Hi! So glad I could update! Fixed my horrible grammar… (I suck.) Thanks to all my fans!Oh and I decided to delete my other story until this one is done. Yea, I know. Hate me.  
**

"Oh well, Karin and me had a past before I got here. So we hooked up here too." Hinata found this topic quite interesting. "What type of past?" Naruto looked down. "It's complicated." Hinata decided she wasn't going to be left in the dark. "Okay?"

Naruto looked up at her and his face became serious. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." She nodded in response.

"Well, when I was little, my dad left to join the army and was killed when he went into war. My mom got on drugs and I was six. Too young to understand it all. Soon, we lost our house and grew upon the street. My adoptive brother, Deidara and I used to steal money from this old guy who would let us stay at his place with is wife when my mom went to her er… "job". Hinata had a curious expression as to what her job was. He noticed and licked his lips. "Gas station cashier." He continued. Hinata nodded once more. "One day my mom had came home with this guy. Deidara had began smoking and the guy and my mom began hitting on us and calling him useless. She sent him out to buy "candy" for hero one day. That was the last time I ever saw him. "My mom finally got a job at this guys house and he was rich. He treated me well. But my mom slept in the closet. He told her when to come out and when to go to sleep. If she disobeyed, he hit her. Or worse." Naruto trailed off and looked back at the wall. Hinata tried to wipe the falling tears out her eyes. They just kept falling. "You know, she always used to tell me that one day I would be something great. She put me in this school, and I haven't seen her since. My grandfather is paying for it all." Hinata tackled her rival into a hug. All of a sudden, he didn't seem like such a jerk. Mrs. Perez had always told her the only reason a man had no idea how to treat a lady was because they had no male father role in the house, or he was just stupid.

They just stayed there. Naruto looked down at her and smiled as a tear fell in her hair. He had never gotten too close to a girl before. He noticed this one was different. And, even though the relationship had seemed a little rushed, somebody to trust was all he had ever asked for.

A week went by and everyone seemed to be getting along. Sakura had her suspicions of the Hyuga and they were growing everyday. Hinata seemed to avoid Sakura's eye contact and seemed to leave whenever she came around. Something just wasn't right and she didn't like the feeling that there was a secret she needed to get in on. She also hated the feeling it may had been linked to her boyfriend. One way or another, she would find out.

* * *

In room 101

Hinata had made her way back to her room hoping not to startle anybody. "Where have you been?" Hinata almost jumped out of her flawless skin. Putting her hand over her chest she exhaled deeply knowing it was only Sakura. Oh god, it was only Sakura! She couldn't lie. Hinata had a good reputation of telling the truth. It was almost too good. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot for added emphasis.

"I was just with Naruto. We had a er… chat." Hinata put her hands to the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind." She smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh! There's nothing to worry about then! I was just going to go see him!" The Hyuga's eye's widened. She stopped Sakura as she made her way to the door. "Oh! Well, um, he's sort of out of it." Hinata lied. "He's sick!" The evil feisty other mind of Hinata spoke up. "You suck at lying. You really suck." "Oh shut up! What am I supposed to tell her? Your boyfriend just told me his whole depressing life story, swore me not to tell, and we were interlocked for a moment and sparks flew?" Hinata nervously shot back. "Uh yes! And besides! His chick probably isn't going to hurt you. Come on!" The raven sighed. "SPARKS FLEW IDIOT!" She yelled at her inner self. "Hey! If you haven't noticed smart stuff, I'm you!"

"Look, Sakura… Naruto told me that he just wanted his rest." Sakura sighed as she put her purse down. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Don't do it." Hinata cut her inner self's new sentence short. "Well, when I was going to go visit Naruto, he wasn't in his dorm. Then I went to-" Her words became silence. She couldn't do that to him. There she was. She would have to say something quick.

She closed her eyes and a flash back greeted her.

* * *

Flash Back

"Mom? Mom?" Small, ten year old Hanabi ran to the kitchen to greet their "mother." There was another lady in the kitchen instead. She was blonde and very tall. She turned to face them. "Oh! Hiashi? Honey? Are these your kids?" The woman kissed the girls smiling father and Hanabi busted into tears. "Where's mommy?" She asked. Hinata, the older sister by three years stepped inside and held Hanabi tightly. "Where is she? Where is mommy?" Hanabi cried. Her tears ran down her face and on her sisters shirt s the little girl turned her head. "At work. She'll be home soon right Hina honey?" The older sister squinted her eyes at the strange woman. "You're a liar." She whispered quiet enough that Hanabi as close as she was, couldn't hear a word. "Always tell the truth honey!" The blondepatted Hinata on the head and exited the kitchen. Her father was a sick man. Her mother was dead. If she was still at work, she had been there for quite a long time.

Flash Back END

* * *

"Hello? Hinata are you still there? Girl." Hinata opened her eyes and tears were running down her face.

"The I went to my sister's dorm room because I found out he was friends with Shikamaru. When I got there, he was asleep and breathing very harshly. I awoke him and he told me he wanted to be alone." Sakura sighed. "Okay." She went into the bathroom. "I will leave him alone for the day."

The Hyuga walked out the door and stood in the hallway. Hearing it close behind her, she sighed. Falling to her knees, she cried her eyes out.

* * *

**OMG. I HATED THIS CHAPTER! Tell me what you thought. PLEASE! I love my fans! Thank you all!**

**I'm fixing my grammar. PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID IN A REVIEW! OMG REEVE! THANKS**

**Y.O.L.O-chan or SwaagieHearts-Anime Rulez**


	8. Girl What's Wrong Wichu?

**Back again. Listening to a lot of different songs on my mp3 help me concentrate. So here you go! Shout out to all mii reevers!**

In room 101

Hinata had made her way back to her room hoping not to startle anybody. "Where have you been?" Hinata almost jumped out of her flawless skin. Putting her hand over her chest she exhaled deeply knowing it was only Sakura. Oh god, it was only Sakura! She couldn't lie. Hinata had a good reputation of telling the truth. It was almost too good. Sakura crossed her arms and tapped her foot for added emphasis.

"I was just with Naruto. We had a er… chat." Hinata put her hands to the back of her head and laughed sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind." She smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh! There's nothing to worry about then! I was just going to go see him!" The Hyuga's eye's widened. She stopped Sakura as she made her way to the door. "Oh! Well, um, he's sort of out of it." Hinata lied. "He's sick!" The evil feisty other mind of Hinata spoke up. "You suck at lying. You really suck." "Oh shut up! What am I supposed to tell her? Your boyfriend just told me his whole depressing life story, swore me not to tell, and we were interlocked for a moment and sparks flew?" Hinata nervously shot back. "Uh yes! And besides! His chick probably isn't going to hurt you. Come on!" The raven sighed. "SPARKS FLEW IDIOT!" She yelled at her inner self. "Hey! If you haven't noticed smart stuff, I'm you!"

"Look, Sakura… Naruto told me that he just wanted his rest." Sakura sighed as she put her purse down. "Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Don't do it." Hinata cut her inner self's new sentence short. "Well, when I was going to go visit Naruto, he wasn't in his dorm. Then I went to-" Her words became silence. She couldn't do that to him. There she was. She would have to say something quick.

She closed her eyes and a flash back greeted her.

* * *

Flash Back

"Mom? Mom?" Small, ten year old Hanabi ran to the kitchen to greet their "mother." There was another lady in the kitchen instead. She was blonde and very tall. She turned to face them. "Oh! Hiashi? Honey? Are these your kids?" The woman kissed the girls smiling father and Hanabi busted into tears. "Where's mommy?" She asked. Hinata, the older sister by three years stepped inside and held Hanabi tightly. "Where is she? Where is mommy?" Hanabi cried. Her tears ran down her face and on her sisters shirt s the little girl turned her head. "At work. She'll be home soon right Hina honey?" The older sister squinted her eyes at the strange woman. "You're a liar." She whispered quiet enough that Hanabi as close as she was, couldn't hear a word. "Always tell the truth honey!" The blonde patted Hinata on the head and exited the kitchen. Her father was a sick man. Her mother was dead. If she was still at work, she had been there for quite a long time.

Flash Back END

* * *

"Hello? Hinata are you still there? Girl." Hinata opened her eyes and tears were running down her face.

"The I went to my sister's dorm room because I found out he was friends with Shikamaru. When I got there, he was asleep and breathing very harshly. I awoke him and he told me he wanted to be alone." Sakura sighed. "Okay." She went into the bathroom. "I will leave him alone for the day."

The Hyuga walked out the door and stood in the hallway. Hearing it close behind her, she sighed. Falling to her knees, she cried her eyes out.

"What's wrong wichu girl?" The crying female opened her eyes to see another raven

standing over her. He was a guy and she remembered him from earlier. "What are you doing out here crying in the middle of the hall?" She rolled her eyes. "Go away." She tried to blow him off. Sasuke, being the stubborn guy he was, didn't move at all.

"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." Hinata rolled her eyes and stood up to face the annoying boy. "Look. Just go away please." Sasuke smirked at her. "Look, is this something you want to talk about but you don't trust me?" He asked nicely. Hinata sighed. "You just won't go away will you?" She put her hands on her hips. "Of course not." The smirk never leaving his face, he continued. "Just tell me. Remember, I am not Ino. She talks too much." She giggled at his point. He smiled at her. She had a cute giggle.

"Well, if you must know this is about your friend Naruto." He bit his lip and exhaled deeply. Becoming cross-eyed, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh God." Hinata giggled at him again. "You see, I know something he doesn't want me to tell anybody." She was about to continue when he reached his hand out and put his thumb on her cheek. Gently, he wiped her fallen tears away. Blushing at his actions, she continued. "And I can't tell Sakura which is the horrible part of it all. I mean, what am I supposed to do? If I tell anyone he will be mad and I hate drama and-" She was cut off as she felt his lips press against hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! He's not the blonde but he's sill hot!" The Hyuga giggled. He had rushed at her very quickly, yet smoothly and every second was enjoyable. When pulling away, he put his hand on the side of her cheek. "You're too beautiful to be worrying about Naruto's problems. Don't tell anyone anything and then let things come out themselves. Otherwise, you'd be in a serious mess. I'm nothing like Naruto and I am not counselor but just listen to me. Okay?" She nodded and inhaled deeply. When exhaling, she looked down. "But what am I supposed to do if she already asked me and I lied to her. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie but sort of like one." He shook his head. "Then you would spend the night in our dorm. " He took her hand and led her to his dorm.

* * *

On the other side of the door in room 101

"So she lied to me? But what was the secret that I'm not supposed to know?" Sakura blinked multiple times before storming out of her dorm and down the hall.

In room 523

The door opened slightly and Sasuke signaled nobody was there. When they both entered, Sasuke shut the door behind him.

"Now tell me what happened." Hinata sighed again. She had been explaining a lot of things today. Hinata sat on his bed and crossed her arms.

"I was going to go see Naruto. When I got there he was making out with Karin. I think that's what her name was. Then, later, I left and the next day at Hip Hop he told me knew I had been there. We haven't really talked since then." It was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

"Just, relax. If you haven't talked anymore about it, that means the fire is probably died down."

Hinata was about to say something when the door busted open. Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads to the angry pink haired girl. "What's the secret?" She asked coldly. Sasuke and the frightened Hyuga turned to each other with the same nervous expression. Turning back to her, they both hung their heads down in unison.

Hinata bit her lip. "I can't keep leaving you in the dark. Come on. See you later Sasuke." Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and took her out into the hallway.

"So much for keeping a secret." Sasuke told himself as the door shut silently behind Sakura and the Hyuga.

In room 101

* * *

Sakura sat down next to her friend on the floor and then they both looked at each other. "Is he, you know, cheating on me or something?" The Hyuga's eyes widened. "Uh," She couldn't continue. She wouldn't tell her friend the truth. Nobody deserved to be hurt the way Sakura was being hurt. So what if Naruto had a "The Boondocks" life story? It was sad but this was worse.

"Naruto isn't. He actually really loves you. But…" The girl trailed off.

"But wh-" Sakura turned her head when she heard the door squeak open. "Hey babe. I need to tell you something." Sakura got up and looked at the blonde blankly before walking out the door. "Namikaze." Hinata greeted coldly. "Hyuga. You know, don't think you're off the hook." He told her as she got up and faced him. "Shut-up. Brat." Those were her final words to him before he watched her leave and go to his dorm.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto turned back around to face a teary eyed Sakura. He smiled at her as an attempt to try and get her to smile. "My favorite and only girl, I wanted to let you know that tonight, I need you to come to room 81 tonight. There's a party tonight and I wanted you to come." She eyed him for a moment before realizing he had kissed her forehead. "I'll be there." She confirmed. "Great!" He kissed her lips quickly before walking away. "Oh! And Naruto!" She called. He looked behind him signaling he had heard her. As much as she wanted to ask him if there was something else he wanted to tell her, she thought if maybe if there was really nothing serious going on. If he knew she was starting to not trust him, she would feel bad if end the end, she asked him and there was nothing going on. Of course he wouldn't lie to her. He loved her. Right?

"What should I wear?" She called. He walked back up to her and put his lips to her ear. "I'm thinking nothing. But just dress casual." She looked at him with a somewhat pissed off expression before watching him leave again. He disappeared down the hall.

"He didn't just say that." She told her self. Going in her room, she shut the door.

**KAY! IS THIS MY LONGEST CHAPTER? I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS! BUT THERE YOU GO! IF YOU GOT CONFUSED ON THIS CHAPTER OR SOMETHING, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO START MAKING THINGS CLEAR! DEUCES FOR NOW!**

**BAH-BYE!**

**Y.O.L.O-chan or SwaagieHeartz-Anime Rulez**


	9. New Students and Exes

**Thanks to all my new and old fans. You mean so much to me. I hate to tell you though, but season 1 is almost over. Yea, hate me. This ride has been fun. Things get even more insane in seasons to come. But for now, enjoy this chapter. Before I begin though, I want to thank everyone who believed in this story and me. The first couple reviews were overwhelming like nobodies business but seriously you guys, thank you. Hey! If you like this story, (or you just like me) tell your friends that enjoy Fan Fiction net or Naruto, to come check this out! Or even if you hate it, (or you hate me) then you are welcome to flame. Flame it and burn it to the ground! (My stories bring all the fans to the yard. Heck yea. This story's better than yours. Heck yea. This story's better than yours. If you like then favorite this at no charge.) See what I did there? No? Okay then!**

Where we last left off…

The Hyuga walked out the door and stood in the hallway. Hearing it close behind her, she sighed. Falling to her knees, she cried her eyes out.

"What's wrong wichu girl?" The crying female opened her eyes to see another raven

standing over her. He was a guy and she remembered him from earlier. "What are you doing out here crying in the middle of the hall?" She rolled her eyes. "Go away." She tried to blow him off. Sasuke, being the stubborn guy he was, didn't move at all.

"I'm not leaving until you give me an answer." Hinata rolled her eyes and stood up to face the annoying boy. "Look. Just go away please." Sasuke smirked at her. "Look, is this something you want to talk about but you don't trust me?" He asked nicely. Hinata sighed. "You just won't go away will you?" She put her hands on her hips. "Of course not." The smirk never leaving his face, he continued. "Just tell me. Remember, I am not Ino. She talks too much." She giggled at his point. He smiled at her. She had a cute giggle.

"Well, if you must know this is about your friend Naruto." He bit his lip and exhaled deeply. Becoming cross-eyed, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh God." Hinata giggled at him again. "You see, I know something he doesn't want me to tell anybody." She was about to continue when he reached his hand out and put his thumb on her cheek. Gently, he wiped her fallen tears away. Blushing at his actions, she continued. "And I can't tell Sakura which is the horrible part of it all. I mean, what am I supposed to do? If I tell anyone he will be mad and I hate drama and-" She was cut off as she felt his lips press against hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey! He's not the blonde but he's sill hot!" The Hyuga giggled. He had rushed at her very quickly, yet smoothly and every second was enjoyable. When pulling away, he put his hand on the side of her cheek. "You're too beautiful to be worrying about Naruto's problems. Don't tell anyone anything and then let things come out themselves. Otherwise, you'd be in a serious mess. I'm nothing like Naruto and I am not counselor but just listen to me. Okay?" She nodded and inhaled deeply. When exhaling, she looked down. "But what am I supposed to do if she already asked me and I lied to her. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie but sort of like one." He shook his head. "Then you would spend the night in our dorm. " He took her hand and led her to his dorm.

On the other side of the door in room 101

"So she lied to me? But what was the secret that I'm not supposed to know?" Sakura blinked multiple times before storming out of her dorm and down the hall.

* * *

In room 523

The door opened slightly and Sasuke signaled nobody was there. When they both entered, Sasuke shut the door behind him.

"Now tell me what happened." Hinata sighed again. She had been explaining a lot of things today. Hinata sat on his bed and crossed her arms.

"I was going to go see Naruto. When I got there he was making out with Karin. I think that's what her name was. Then, later, I left and the next day at Hip Hop he told me knew I had been there. We haven't really talked since then." It was Sasuke's turn to sigh.

"Just, relax. If you haven't talked anymore about it, that means the fire is probably died down."

Hinata was about to say something when the door busted open. Hinata and Sasuke turned their heads to the angry pink haired girl. "What's the secret?" She asked coldly. Sasuke and the frightened Hyuga turned to each other with the same nervous expression. Turning back to her, they both hung their heads down in unison.

Hinata bit her lip. "I can't keep leaving you in the dark. Come on. See you later Sasuke." Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand and took her out into the hallway.

"So much for keeping a secret." Sasuke told himself as the door shut silently behind Sakura and the Hyuga.

* * *

In room 101

Sakura sat down next to her friend on the floor and then they both looked at each other. "Is he, you know, cheating on me or something?" The Hyuga's eyes widened. "Uh," She couldn't continue. She wouldn't tell her friend the truth. Nobody deserved to be hurt the way Sakura was being hurt. So what if Naruto had a "The Boondocks" life story? It was sad but this was worse.

"Naruto isn't. He actually really loves you. But…" The girl trailed off.

"But wh-" Sakura turned her head when she heard the door squeak open. "Hey babe. I need to tell you something." Sakura got up and looked at the blonde blankly before walking out the door. "Namikaze." Hinata greeted coldly. "Hyuga. You know, don't think you're off the hook." He told her as she got up and faced him. "Shut-up. Brat." Those were her final words to him before he watched her leave and go to his dorm.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto turned back around to face a teary eyed Sakura. He smiled at her as an attempt to try and get her to smile. "My favorite and only girl, I wanted to let you know that tonight, I need you to come to room 81 tonight. There's a party tonight and I wanted you to come." She eyed him for a moment before realizing he had kissed her forehead. "I'll be there." She confirmed. "Great!" He kissed her lips quickly before walking away. "Oh! And Naruto!" She called. He looked behind him signaling he had heard her. As much as she wanted to ask him if there was something else he wanted to tell her, she thought if maybe if there was really nothing serious going on. If he knew she was starting to not trust him, she would feel bad if end the end, she asked him and there was nothing going on. Of course he wouldn't lie to her. He loved her. Right?

"What should I wear?" She called. He walked back up to her and put his lips to her ear. "I'm thinking nothing. But just dress casual." She looked at him with a somewhat pissed off expression before watching him leave again. He disappeared down the hall.

"He didn't just say that." She told her self. Going in her room, she shut the door.

* * *

Later In room 523

Hinata sat down facing the window in the dorm she was currently in. It wasn't hers, but it was homey. Only because Sasuke, her new close friend was there. Sighing, the raven froze as she felt something wrap their arms round her from behind. The person behind her could feel her becoming tense. "Relax it's just me." She heard her friend say. Doing as he said, she exhaled deeply.

"Don't ever scare me like that. I could have passed out!" She giggled at him. He put his face to her neck and chuckled at her giggling. "You know I can never get tired of spending time with you." He told her. She blushed at his actions. "Stop it you pig!" She playfully laughed as he fell on top of her on his bed. Being on the bottom, the Hyuga tried to move and get on top. When Sasuke realized what she was trying to do, he pinned her on her back so she was facing him. They both were now blushing like the shade of red Kool-aid.

"Um, so do you wanna, you know, move?" The raven blinked multiple times as he tried to control his hormones.

"We-" The girl beneath him was silenced as the door busted open. "OMG! YOU AND SASUKE? OMG! OMG! OMG! HEY! SAKURA!CHECK THIS OUT!" Ino squealed in excitement as the raven's friend came and looked at the two in their very unique position. Sasuke quickly moved. Scratching the back of his head, Sasuke tried to leave the room. When being blocked by a very curious and blushing Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, he gave up trying to leave. Hinata got up as well and straightened her clothes.

"There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Sasuke." Hinata tried to explain without blushing again. "Nothing but friendship…" She trailed off hoping to get her gossip loving friends off her and Sasuke's cases.

"Yea. I mean, why would you suspect anything like that? We aren't in any form of love so I mean, uh…" Sasuke looked back at his friend and blushed. "I do like you a lot though." He smiled at her truthfully.

"So it's settled! You two go out! I will makes sure I hack into your Face book and change your relationship status!" Ino ran down the hall to her room. "Aww! That's so sweet! You two go out! I'm impressed girl! You have almost all th guys here falling for you!" The raven tried to hold in his laughter. "But we don't go ou-" The raven became cut off as well. He had no idea how she had made it over and captured his lips so quickly. When pulling away from the kiss, he exhaled. "INO COME BACK!" Ino jetted down the hall, the Hyuga had captured the overwhelmed boy in another kiss.

"OMFG!" Ino squealed once again. "But I thought we didn't…" He looked at her with 'the just play along' eyes. She nodded in agreement.

"We didn't what? Time with you has been magical. I would love to go out with you stupid!" She giggled and he finally let out a long wanted chuckle. Naruto walked in finding his rival getting his best friends arm's wrapped around her. Heat poured into his face as he tapped his girlfriend. She turned to face him in surprise. "Ready to go babe?" He nodded and Sakura waved goodbye.

* * *

The next day

Hinata found herself asleep next to something warm. When looking to her left she found an awoke Sasuke who was fully dressed for class. Class! "CRAP! I'M SORRY I GOTTA GO GET READY!" The Hyuga jumped out of bed and began becoming frustrated. He looked at her and bit his lip. "Go ahead. You got an hour." She stopped her panicking and eyed him with evil in her eyes. " I hate you. But I got to get back to the dorm. I'll see you later." He got up and kissed her forehead and she rolled over to the other side of the bed to get up.

"Bye." He waved to her. "BYE!" The girl rushed out of his room and shut the door.

"Dude, I am never doing that again. The room's spinning…" Sasuke turned to see Naruto entering, holding his head, and trying to keep his balance.

"So there was alcohol at that party. You should start hanging out with me baka." Sasuke laughed at his pissed off friend before sighing and looking down.

"So you and that Hyuga brat date now?" Sasuke noticed the anger in his tone. "Why so pissed?" He asked. Naruto didn't answer him. "So you do like her." He stated. "No! I don't!" Naruto blushed at the statement.

" I know you do. Dobe."

* * *

Hinata and Hanabi seemed to be getting used to the school and soon, a half of a first semester went by…

Naruto had started avoiding all eye contact with his rival. He seemed to stare at her more often then they talked.

In room 88- Hip Hop

"Okay class. Today I have the announcements for that Hip Hop assignment I delayed so long. I'm really sorry about that." The whole class seemed to be complaining. "You waited half a semester for that? What were you doing for half a… never mind." The blonde seemed to leave his curiosity where it stood. Unanswered.

"Ahem. As I was saying, I will just say partners. It would be too crowded in that hall so….lets begin!" Kakashi clapped his hands together before grabbing a piece of folded paper out the back of his shorts. "Uh oh! And we have a new student today! Please welcome Kiba! He asked if I didn't say his last name. Keeping low profile."

A tanned boy, about 5'6 and muscular entered. He was wearing a navy blue Aeropostale shirt with black Nike sweatpants and navy blue vans. "Oh! Hey Kiba!" Kiba turned to wave back. " Hey Sasuke!" Everyone turned to look at the brown wild haired kid. Then at Sasuke and his less than Emo greeting.

"Wait, Kiba? My ex boyfriend Kiba?" The Hyuga told her self. Ino turned and saw her friend looking at the floor. "Why the long face Hyuga?" The girl turned to face her blonde roommate. "That's sort of my ex-boyfriend." Hinata sighed deeply. He was definitely her ex. He had the same wild hair and red marks on his face. He was a lot like Naruto only a even bigger jerk. She didn't think that just because she fund him cheating, well mainly, but the way he treated her before they broke up.

"So the partnerships! Um, lets see, Karin and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hanabi, uh, Lizzie and Jeff, Ino and Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara, Peter and Stacey, Chris and Maria, and Kiba with the Hyuga chick." Hinata felt highly disrespected but wondered why no teacher in the school called her by her first name.

'Kiba and me?' The girl thought as she saw him walk to her with a smirk. "Missed you kiddo." She exhaled deeply. "don't think we're getting back together. It's just an assignment. Don't get your hope's up." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to get back together with somebody as useless as you?" He whispered to her. "I have a girlfriend." The Hyuga felt heart broken and happy at the same time. "She goes here. You know Karin right?"

The girl froze. 'Oh no.' She thought.

**WELL! WHEW WAS THAT LONG OR WHAT? I think I did very horrible on this chapter. I am very confident I will get reviews though. Kiba is one of my favorite characters though. I mean, yeah, I made him a jerk but so what? Him and Karin? EWW! But this sets the story up for a future fight. OMFG was no mistake. So yea, and the F means freaking. Not profanity. So there ya go! Once again thanks to my fans! Almost done with this season. The horrible time skip was sort of whack but there are like, four semesters in this series. Be on the look out for more!**

**Peace out!**

**Bah-Bye!**

**Y.O.L.O-chan or SwaagieHeartz-Anime Rulezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	10. Season 1 Finale

**We have been on the first semester journey. Too bad it is coming to an end. Season 1 is over. EXPECT SEASON 2!**  
**Thank you AGAIN to all my fans!**

The next day

Hinata found herself asleep next to something warm. When looking to her left she found an awoke Sasuke who was fully dressed for class. Class! "CRAP! I'M SORRY I GOTTA GO GET READY!" The Hyuga jumped out of bed and began becoming frustrated. He looked at her and bit his lip. "Go ahead. You got an hour." She stopped her panicking and eyed him with evil in her eyes. " I hate you. But I got to get back to the dorm. I'll see you later." He got up and kissed her forehead and she rolled over to the other side of the bed to get up.

"Bye." He waved to her. "BYE!" The girl rushed out of his room and shut the door.

"Dude, I am never doing that again. The room's spinning…" Sasuke turned to see Naruto entering, holding his head, and trying to keep his balance.

"So there was alcohol at that party. You should start hanging out with me baka." Sasuke laughed at his pissed off friend before sighing and looking down.

"So you and that Hyuga brat date now?" Sasuke noticed the anger in his tone. "Why so pissed?" He asked. Naruto didn't answer him. "So you do like her." He stated. "No! I don't!" Naruto blushed at the statement.

" I know you do. Dobe."

Hinata and Hanabi seemed to be getting used to the school and soon, a half of a first semester went by…

Naruto had started avoiding all eye contact with his rival. He seemed to stare at her more often then they talked.

* * *

In room 88- Hip Hop

"Okay class. Today I have the announcements for that Hip Hop assignment I delayed so long. I'm really sorry about that." The whole class seemed to be complaining. "You waited half a semester for that? What were you doing for half a… never mind." The blonde seemed to leave his curiosity where it stood. Unanswered.

"Ahem. As I was saying, I will just say partners. It would be too crowded in that hall so….lets begin!" Kakashi clapped his hands together before grabbing a piece of folded paper out the back of his shorts. "Uh oh! And we have a new student today! Please welcome Kiba! He asked if I didn't say his last name. Keeping low profile."

A tanned boy, about 5'6 and muscular entered. He was wearing a navy blue Aeropostale shirt with black Nike sweatpants and navy blue vans. "Oh! Hey Kiba!" Kiba turned to wave back. " Hey Sasuke!" Everyone turned to look at the brown wild haired kid. Then at Sasuke and his less than Emo greeting.

"Wait, Kiba? My ex boyfriend Kiba?" The Hyuga told her self. Ino turned and saw her friend looking at the floor. "Why the long face Hyuga?" The girl turned to face her blonde roommate. "That's sort of my ex-boyfriend." Hinata sighed deeply. He was definitely her ex. He had the same wild hair and red marks on his face. He was a lot like Naruto only a even bigger jerk. She didn't think that just because she fund him cheating, well mainly, but the way he treated her before they broke up.

"So the partnerships! Um, lets see, Karin and Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hanabi, uh, Lizzie and Jeff, Ino and Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara, Peter and Stacey, Chris and Maria, and Kiba with the Hyuga chick." Hinata felt highly disrespected but wondered why no teacher in the school called her by her first name.

'Kiba and me?' The girl thought as she saw him walk to her with a smirk. "Missed you kiddo." She exhaled deeply. "don't think we're getting back together. It's just an assignment. Don't get your hope's up." Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to get back together with somebody as useless as you?" He whispered to her. "I have a girlfriend." The Hyuga felt heart broken and happy at the same time. "She goes here. You know Karin right?"

The girl froze. 'Oh no.' She thought.

She froze in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME AND SHIKAMARU?" Kakashi turned to face a very angry Karin. Shikamaru took it highly offensive. "What do you mean, what do you mean? He picked us as partners. Although I hate you with a burning passion, I guess it would be okay. As long as you're as light as you look." Karin became red and hit Shikamaru in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Shikamaru told her. Hanabi ran over to comfort her boyfriend. "I assigned you all partners for a reason. I expect a lot out of this. You may chose any song you desire. Class dismissed."

He bell rung and all of the students ran out of the class.

* * *

"In the hall…

"so what song do you wanna do?" Kiba asked his ex girlfriend as she tried to ignore him. "HYFR. Drake. Lil Wayne. I call Drake's part for my solo. All my exes live in Teas like George Strait." She didn't even stare at him. She knew exactly why she picked that lyric. "All my exes live in Texas like I'm George Strait. That wasn't nice Hina." Her eyes widened. He had just used her nickname? "What's good Hyuga brat?" Her rival, Naruto walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you! OMG I missed you!" He did a very good impression of Ino as he dropped his grip. Hinata began laughing at his stupidity. Kiba eyed the blonde suspiciously. Naruto noticed. "Well, I'm sorry dude. I'm not like that. I'm glad you find me attractive though!" Kiba became red in the face and stormed off leaving his ex girlfriend and blonde new enemy laughing at him.

"You're so stupid." Hinata laughed at her rival. He was funny. But still a jerk. "Yea. I know. So I hear you're doing HYFR. Kakashi sensei told me who my partner would be a long time ago. I'm with TenTen. We are doing uh, what's that song called again?" Naruto thought about it for a second. "Oh yea. Uh, Blow Ya Mind. Nicki Minaj is beast." Hinata had never heard the song before. Her father forbid that kind of music. "Oh… well, I don't know that song." She knew he was going to laugh at her. Instead he pulled out his iPad and gave her an earphone. She put it in her ear and then loud cussing came on.

She had to admit, the song was catchy and very good. She would have to listen to more of this "Nicki Minaj". When finishing listening to the song, she asked if she could borrow his iPad for the search of Nicki Minaj music. "Sure. Just bring it to my dorm when you're done. Later." He kissed her cheek before walking away. She blushed and almost fainted.

* * *

In room 101

Hinata opened her door to be greeted by a depressed Sakura. She had been sitting at her mirror. She must not have heard her.

"You re beautiful. No matter how many times Naruto cheats on you." Hinata gasped causing Sakura to turn around. "So you know? I'm so sor-" She was cutoff. "Ino told me. She said she saw him kissing Karin at the park this afternoon after school. But I wonder something…" She trailed off and stared into her friend's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" The Hyuga sighed. "I mean, Naruto and I are rivals. I couldn't have done that to him. He really loves you." Sakura ran to her friend and hugged her tightly. Looking down, she noticed her friend had an iPad.

"Oh! Cool! I didn't know you had an iPad!" She watched her friend blush when she broke the hug. "Oh! It's Naruto's he said I could use it to listen to-" She picked up the iPad and eyed it with her mouth hung open. She had accidentally moved her finger to pictures and had widened eyes at what had showed up.

It was Naruto with a bunch of other guys. They all had they're middle fingers up. The only female she saw was Karin. She was doing the same thing. They all had red bandannas on their faces and were wearing all red. Over them, behind the brick wall was the words : South side Royalty Territory. Naruto, in a gang?

"What? What are you looking at?" Sakura asked but got no answer. Hinata scrolled through more pictures and found most of them with him and those people. The last one was he and Karin. They appeared to be kids. It looked like another redhead who appeared to be smoking on a porch. Karin and Naruto still had on the same bandannas over their faces but appeared to be younger.

"Naruto. He's-" Sakura was waiting for her friend to continue. "WHAT?" She yelled. "He's in a gang." Sakura snatched the iPad from her and scrolled through all his pictures. "No way… he could get expelled for this crap. You know it's in the student hand book that he can't be in any gang related activities and go here."

Hinata didn't know why all of a sudden she didn't want him to leave. She needed him there. She felt like it wouldn't be the same if he left. He was her rival. The main thing that kept her going. This really wasn't the time. She had gotten close to him…

Now, she wasn't sure what was going to happen.

* * *

**_OKAY! NOW I'M DONE FOR THIS SEASON! I ended it with a cliff-hanger. Yep. I'm just that horrible. Thanks to all my fans. Sadly, I'm not re posting can You Heal A Broken Soul. I'm actually doing something like it, with the same plot, just really different. Fans, expect season 2. Why TF would I end it there? LOL. Thanks to peeps who believed in this first season. OMG! OMG! OMG! I expect more reeves. NEXT TIME ANYWAY!_**

**_Bah-Bye!_**

**_SwaagieHeartz-Anime Rulez_**


End file.
